<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Во сне недавнем увидал я by poliglot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409221">Во сне недавнем увидал я</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/poliglot/pseuds/poliglot'>poliglot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:42:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/poliglot/pseuds/poliglot</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. перевод</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Во сне недавнем увидал я<br/>В потоке чёлн без вёсел,<br/>Волну и небо, бледный зной,<br/>И деву на утёсе.<br/>Они бежали от меня,<br/>А рядом в дивной неге<br/>Юнцы с лилеей на челах<br/>В венках сидят на бреге.<br/>И чудны девы чрез борта<br/>Станами перегнулись,<br/>А мимо вереницы нимф,<br/>Меня лишь чуть коснулись.<br/>Сверкнула чаша среди них,<br/>Наполненная негой,<br/>И всякий пил её вино,<br/>Благословлённый Вегой.<br/>И тотчас песня раздалась,<br/>Полна немой тоскою.<br/>В венцах ватага песнь поёт<br/>Нестройной чередою.<br/>Небесный глас твой различил,<br/>Чело твоё приметил,<br/>В валы я окунаем был –<br/>Сам чёрт меня пометил.<br/>Я содрогался, чуть дыша,<br/>В водах, прохладных странно.<br/>Скользила лодка вкруг меня,<br/>Её достиг я тайно.<br/>Теснила лодка та меня<br/>К толпе благословенной,<br/>И был черёд ваш также пить<br/>Ту чашу неизменно.<br/>Ты молвила, доверясь мне:<br/>“Тебя забыть не в силах<br/>И потому я чашу пью,<br/>Избавь меня, могила”.<br/>Я чашу ту из рук схватил<br/>И выпил торопливо.<br/>Ланиты рдеют, точно цвет,<br/>И хмуришься пугливо.<br/>А кровь моя кипит сильней,<br/>И жарче пламя страсти,<br/>И слаще всех твои уста…<br/>Но не было нам счастья.<br/>Ты растворилася во мгле,<br/>Как дымка на рассвете.<br/>И понял я, что я один…<br/>Что я один на свете.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. оригинал</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jungst im Traume sah ich auf den Fluten<br/>Einen Nachen ohne Ruder ziehn,<br/>Strom und Himmel stand in matten Gluten<br/>Wie bei Tages Nahen oder Fliehn.</p><p>Sassen Knaben drin mit Lotoskranzen,<br/>Madchen beugten uber Bord sich schlank,<br/>Kreisend durch die Reihe sah ich glanzen<br/>Eine Schale, daraus ein jedes trank.</p><p>Jetzt erscholl ein Lied voll suesser Wehmut,<br/>Das die Schar der Kranzgenossen sang -<br/>Ich erkannte deines Nacken Demut,<br/>Deine Stimme, die den Chor durchdrang.</p><p>In die Welle taucht' ich Bis zum Marke<br/>Schaudert' ich, wie seltsam kuhl sie war.<br/>Ich erreicht' die leise ziehnde Barke,<br/>Drangte mich in die geweihte Schar.</p><p>Und die Reihe war an dir zu trinken,<br/>Und die volle Schale hobest du,<br/>Sprachst zu mir mit trautem Augenwinken:<br/>«Herz, ich trinke dir Vergessen zu!”</p><p>Dir entriss in trotzgem Liebesdrange<br/>Ich die Schale, warf sie in die Flut,<br/>Sie versank, und siehe, deine Wange<br/>Farbte sich mit einem Schein von Blut.</p><p>Flehend kuesst' ich dich in wildem Harme,<br/>Die den bleichen Mund mir willig bot,<br/>Da zerrannst du lachelnd mir im Arme<br/>Und ich wusst' es wieder - du bist tot.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>